Eyes Like Yours
by Jing Mei Chen
Summary: (cast) the annual ER banquet...and their couples


title: Eyes like Yours  
rating:  
category: cast  
summary: the annual ER banquet..and their couples  
  
  
  
  
Oh, you know I have seen  
A sky without sun  
a man with no nation  
Saints captive in chains  
A song with no name  
For lack of imagination   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"You didn't want to dance with me?"  
  
Carter raised an eyebrow,"Well..Deb"  
  
"JOHN!"  
  
He groaned,"It's not like that"  
  
"Tell me then" Jing Mei dug her nails into his shoulder  
playfully  
  
"Ow" he cried out half heartedly  
  
Jing Mei chuckled,"Sorry"  
  
"Surreeee" Carter rolled his eyes. He looked around at all the other  
couples dancing around them  
  
"I am"  
  
He looked at her cautiously."I'm going to have a red mark there..now"  
  
"Want me to kiss it?" she teased  
  
They stopped dancing. Carter pulled away from Jing Mei.  
  
"I need a drink" Carter muttered, walking towards the  
bar, leaving Jing Mei alone on the dance floor  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
And I have see  
Darker than ebony  
Ya he ya he la he  
You know it seems that I  
Without your eyes  
Could never be  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Did they fight?" they crooked their necks   
to search Jing Mei's face, to find out where  
Carter had gone  
  
"He seems more uncomfortable than anything" Luka replied  
  
Abby raised an eyebrow  
  
"I'm more used to the frown than the doubtful look" Luka slowly  
smiled  
  
She blushed."I'll keep that in mind"  
  
"But when you smile..."   
  
Abby bit her lip uncomfortably,"Luka..."  
  
"Right" his voice turned cold, "I forgot" he let go of Abby and made   
his way off the dance floor  
  
Standing alone, Jing Mei caught Abby's eye and smiled sympatheically  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
My one desire  
All I aspire  
Is in your eyes  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
"How do you do it?" Kerry came dancing towards Mark, her back   
to Carter at the bar  
  
He shrugged, moving around to hide Carter  
  
"Best ER banquet so far" she called over her shoulder as she  
danced away  
  
Mark took off his glasses and scratched his head  
  
"Kerry in a good mood, this is puzzling" a soft english accent spoke in  
his ear  
  
He smiled."I'm sorry about this..."  
  
  
"It's okay" Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his middle,her head  
restind on his shoulder."It's your job, to be the grown up at this party"  
  
  
"I..." Mark started to argue  
  
"I'm sure, let's say" Elizabeth danced her way in front of Mark's eyesight  
,"Dave would like to dance"  
  
Their eyes fell on the obviously uncomfortable Dave throwing  
back shots at the bar in a tie  
  
"I'm sure" Mark chuckled  
  
"Or Romano" she wrinkled her nose in disgust  
  
Mark shook his head, throwing his hands up in mock defense,"You win"  
  
Liz reached over her shoulder for his hand as she pulled Mark out onto  
the dance floor with her  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
My one desire  
All I aspire   
Is in your eyes   
Forever to live  
Traveled all over  
Crossed lands and Oceans  
there's nothing  
That I wouldn't give  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Peter and Cleo sat side by side outside in   
the car  
  
  
"I hate these things" he muttered  
  
Cleo fingered the high heels in her lap."I don't care if we go in  
or not.Just decide, Peter"  
  
Peter turned around to face her,searching Cleo's eyes."You do to care"  
  
Cleo pursed her lips  
  
"Why didn't you just tell me that?" he asked  
  
Cleo shrugged."I guess I just didn't want to dance in these things" she held  
up the heels gingerly  
  
Peter pulled the keys out of the ignition."Leave them here"  
  
"What??"  
  
"Leave the shoes here" he answered, closing his door and racing  
around the car to open her door  
  
"What about my hose?"  
  
Peter turned around and sunk down to his knees."Get on "   
  
"Your back?" Cleo asked,laughing hysterically  
  
Peter grinned,"Yeah.. my back"  
  
"Whatever you say Peter"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Came from Bahrein  
Got to Beirut  
looking for someone  
Comparing to you   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
She leaned against the hall, her legs strecthed out in   
front of her  
  
"I could have sworn you were going to chase after me"  
Carter sunk down next to Jing Mei on the floor  
  
"Or maybe that was just your ego" she replied bitterly  
  
He stopped,looking carefully at her profile."Is this my turn to  
apologize?"  
  
"You tell me"  
  
Carter rubbed his neck, looking down at the floor under him."I don't know   
what to say"  
  
"Why aren't I surprised?"  
  
They turned to watch Cleo and Peter come in, dripping from the rain and  
laughing  
  
"Carter........Chen" Peter called  
  
Cleo waved from his back  
  
Jing Mei chuckled,waving back.  
  
"Because you look great" he said quietly  
  
Jing Mei raised an eyebrow."Because I look great, what?"  
  
"I didn't want to dance with you"  
  
She rolled her eyes, searching at her side for her heels."Yeah, okay,  
whatever, John" Jing Mei struggled to stand up  
  
"Deb "  
  
Her hand gripped the wall but slipped, sending her back down to the exact  
spot she was before."Tell me the truth"  
  
"I can't" Carter stood up, standing over Jing Mei."I'm trying, Deb"  
  
She watched him quietly go back into the party  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tearing down  
Windows and Doors  
And I could not   
Find eyes like yours  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Luka stood in the doorway   
  
Abby sitting down at a table, didn't turn around  
to see the eyes burning into her  
  
He carefully made his way through the crowd to her table."I think  
it's my turn to apologize.I'm sorry Abby"  
  
In her lap, her hands shook  
  
"I should have respected your wishes, the rules you set for our friendship"  
  
She was quiet  
  
"Here" he held a small jewerly box in front of her face  
  
"Luka"  
  
"Just open it Abby" luka replied. He had bought her a small silver ring,   
decorated in turquiose."My way of saying I'm sorry"  
  
"Sit down" Abby smiled wide,"I thought you were going to ask me to marry  
you"  
  
"But.." he protested, in a state of shock  
  
"I would have said 'yes'" she said quietly, touching his knee and smiling,  
"I miss you luka"  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Came from bahrein  
Got to Beirut  
Looking for someone  
Comparing to you   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"Ever seen the garden here?" he called over his shoulder  
to the shadow  
  
"John?"  
  
"I knew it was you.Have you seen the garden?"  
  
Deb shook her head."We need to talk"  
  
"I knew that,too"  
  
She took careful steps in the grass towards him  
  
"You do look nice" Carter said quietly."About before? I was afarid   
of my reaction"  
  
Jing Mei scratched her head in confusion  
  
"How I would act towards you" he continued  
  
"So you avoided me?" Deb's hand brushed a bunch of daffodils growing.  
  
"They mean unrequited love" Carter said quietly  
  
"You hurt my feelings because you were afarid you might kiss me?"  
  
He nodded  
  
"I wouldn't have pushed you away" Jing Mei said quietly  
  
Carter stopped,and grabbed her wrist.  
  
"I wouldn't have"  
  
He nodded, cupping the side of her face and pulling her towards him  
in a deep kiss  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Tearing down  
Windows and Doors  
And I could not  
find eyes like yours 


End file.
